All-Out Mythos War
Plot Years ago, a great battle was fought between the gods of Olympus and the monster Typhon. The gods were afraid to fight him due to his size, monstrous appearance, and power. The only thing that stood a chance was the father of the gods and champion of Olympus Zeus. Eventually, Zeus defeated Typhon but at a price of the land being in ruins. Many years later, an accident causes people to develop fighting spirits called Mutos, which are based around historical warriors, gods, and monsters, and Typhon in spiritual form with a host. It's a race of against time to send Typhon back to where he should from days of old. Gameplay This fighting game is a 1 vs 1 3D weapon based fighting game. Each fighter possesses a Muto, a spirit that is based on a historical fictional warrior, myth god, or monster. The characters can move freely around the stage as seen in Castlevania Judgement. If an opponent attacks the other opponent's Mutos, it will lose one spirit point. If all five are lost, you won't be able to use Mutos for awhile. Additionally while each fighter has their own Mutos as a default, you can switch it out with another whatever you want. Each character has two gauge attacks called Mutos Divine and Mutos Command. Mutos Commands is what each character has and can be uses which decreases the Mutos Gauge. If a Mutos Gauge is at maximum, the fighter glows blue, surging with fighting spirit, and can perform a cinematic attack called Mutos Divine. You are given the choice of two Mutos Divines which can be chosen and can only use one per match. Mutos Types: * Historic - These manifest spiritual humanoid versions of the warriors * Kami - These are Mutos that manifest it's features like hats on the character and manifests a weapon * Animus - These are Mutos that have a formless spectral form and animal features of the monster Characters Playable America * Alana Day * Alos * Edwin Sims * Evan Cooper * Isaac Moses * Julie Burns * Kanuna * Marcus Rows * Megan Everett * Odine * Owen Perry * Warren Sweet China * Chang Hu * Geng Feng * Gu Kang * Gu My * Huo He * Jin Shuren * Long Su * Tao Jiahao * Tian Yu * Xia Ah * Xu Cai * Zeng Zhelan Egypt * Ain * Amunta * Hany Nahas * Haytham Sarraf * Het-hert * Kamuzu Wasem * Khafra * Men-na * Ra-men-kheper * Sarah Bahar * Shakir * Tabia England * Aimee Kelly * Cody Porter * Corey Cole * Finley Armstrong * Jody King * Joseph Cook * Joshua Porter * Leah Cooper * Rhys Hill * Rory Parry * Sebastian Grant * Tilly Andrews Greece * Anteros Papalias * Apolline Patera * Brygus Fotos * Chrysoula * Evzen Glaros * Gregory Trainos * Larissa Zenou * Lilllian Rega * Meliza Verga * Philemon Rondas * Stefanos Molas * Zenos Nicolis Japan * Amaya Hisakawa * Araki Isono * Azai Mine * Fukunaga Kingo * Iori Hoshiro * Itsutsuji Moriaki * Iwasaki Sechi * Murakami Yorinori * Nakamura Tanenaga * Ritsushima Sosa * Shiroma Eisuke * Teshima Au Norway * Agnar Evensen * Axel Ihle * Egil Blom * Erlend Aarrestad * Hugo Dahlby * Isak Skaug * Kolbjørn Heiberg * Magnus Melberg * Margot Ihle * Niklas Lier * Sigrun Henjum * Ulrik Flaten Final Boss * Venkalth Game Modes * History - An arcade mode where you fight 15 opponents to reach Typhon. * Civil War - Multiplayer mode. * Kamikaze - Survival mode * Trojan War - Score attack * Dojo - Training mode * Coupe - Team Arcade Category:Games